Freddy's final attempt
by mikeyfanash91
Summary: Freddy's final attempt to get back to his Elm Street children, and stop Jason for good. But does he?


**I do not own any of these big slasher guys, odds are if they've killed more than five people I didn't make them up.**

* * *

He had finally done it, he had finally gotten Jason trapped in a battle with someone as unstoppable and murderous as him. Michael Myers the psychotic Halloween killer from Haddonfield, Illinois.

In his battle with that Hockey Mask Fuck, Jason, Freddy had not been killed, merely banished from the real world, and too weak to take over the dream world once more. He was, once again, trapped in Hell. He was searching for one of his dream children to taste their fear once again, hear them beg for him not to kill them, and the final screams when he took their life and their souls. But he had not found a single person dreaming of him, he would listen in on their nightmares, only to hear of other killers instead.

At first, the children's fear of Jason was overwhelming, the town of Springwood was terrified of his return for months afterwards. It soon died away though, with Jason returning to Crystal Lake. He was still murdering there, whenever a group of idiotic teens would think that he was gone for good they'd take their camping gear up there and hope to get their itches scratched. They'd get scratched alright, scratched through the midsection with a dirty machete.

Now the dreams he was hearing were of a different kilerr, one who has yet to be killed as well. Halloween was fast approaching and he could hear the fear from children of the Boogeyman. One person in particular, he heard. Tommy Doyle, he had survived two encounters with the Boogeyman and was now raising the Boogeyman's grand nephew.

This is who he has decided to use, Michael Myers. He searched for Myers in Hell, where he went when he was not murdering on his trick-or-treat fuck day. When he had finally found Myers, Myers was absent mindedly staring at a jack-o-lantern. "Hey, Myers." he called out to him, Michael continued to stare at the jack-o-lantern. "C'mon, He had finally done it, he had finally gotten Jason trapped in a battle with someone as unstoppable and murderous as him. Michael Myers the psychotic Halloween killer from Haddonfield, Illinois.

In his battle with that Hockey Mask Fuck, Jason, Freddy had not been killed, merely banished from the real world, and too weak to take over the dream world once more. He was, once again, trapped in Hell. He was searching for one of his dream children to taste their fear once again, hear them beg for him not to kill them, and the final screams when he took their life and their souls. But he had not found a single person dreaming of him, he would listen in on their nightmares, only to hear of other killers instead.

At first, the children's fear of Jason was overwhelming, the town of Springwood was terrified of his return for months afterwards. It soon died away though, with Jason returning to Crystal Lake. He was still murdering there, whenever a group of idiotic teens would think that he was gone for good they'd take their camping gear up there and hope to get their itches scratched. They'd get scratched alright, scratched through the midsection with a dirty machete.

Now the dreams he was hearing were of a different killer, one who has yet to be killed as well. Halloween was fast approaching and he could hear the fear from children of the Boogeyman. One person in particular, he heard. Tommy Doyle, he had survived two encounters with the Boogeyman and was now raising the Boogeyman's grand nephew.

This is who he has decided to use, Michael Myers. He searched for Myers in Hell, where he went when he was not murdering on his trick-or-treat fuck day. When he had finally found Myers, Myers was absent mindedly staring at a jack-o-lantern.

"Hey, Myers." he called out to him, Michael continued to stare at the jack-o-lantern. "C'mon, Mikey, talk to me."

Michael still did not move a muscle, or acknowledge Freddy on the slightest bit.

"Hey, Fuck head, William Shatner's albino cousin, you stupid Halloween Fuck, I'm talking to you!" He shouted, Michael snapped his head up and leapt up with his knife to Krueger's throat in an instant. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" He said, pushing Michael off him, Michael glared, and lunged. Freddy jumped out of the way as Michael's knife got caught in the wall.

"Easy there, fuckhead, I'm here to give you a warning." He said, as Michael tilted his head at him, before retrieving the knife. "Sit down, again and we can discuss... tactics."

Mikey, talk to me." Michael still did not move a muscle, or acknowledge Freddy on the slightest bit.

"Hey, Fuck head, William Shatner's albino cousin, you stupid Halloween Fuck, I'm talking to you!" He shouted, Michael snapped his head up and leapt up with his knife to Krueger's throat in an instant. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" He said, pushing Michael off him, Michael glared, and lunged. Freddy jumped out of the way as Michael's knife got caught in the wall.  
"Easy there, fuckhead, I'm here to give you a warning." He said, as Michael tilted his head at him, before retrieving the knife. "Sit down, again and we can discuss... tactics."

 **Lemme know if this is garbage or not.**


End file.
